Rusty Hearts
by Lucendi Lux
Summary: Luego de mucho tiempo Sora y Riku vuelven a verse gracias a un conflicto, sin embargo el mayor no se esperaba ser incluido en un problema grabe ya que ciertas personas están dispuestas a hacerle daño a su mejor amigo ¿por qué? Bueno, eso ni siquiera Sora lo sabe...
1. Chapter 1

_**JoJoJo! Soy Santa .w. ... ok no ._.**_

_**Lucendi ha regresado con un nuevo fic! Yey! Jejeje, bueno, recuerdo haber dicho que lo publicaría el 24 ;w; pero no me maten que la cena es la cena xD **_

_**Bueno, a lo que venía, como dije anteriormente, este fic es nuevo n,n y como siempre es yaoi ewe muajajaja. Es un SoRiku .w. pero igualmente contendrá Akuroku y demás parejas que, como buenas fans, formamos xD**_

_**En fin, que lo disfruten! O.O)/**_

* * *

><p>Para muchos, Las Islas del Destino era un lugar tranquilo, normalmente las risas de los niños se hacen presentes en cualquier momento del día, se les veía jugar e ir de un lugar a otro intentando encontrar algo nuevo cada día.<p>

En aquellas islas el cielo es hermoso a cualquier hora pero sobre todo por las noches, el mar brilla con las estrellas reflejadas haciendo creer que hay millones de diamantes, la brisa es tan fresca que hace cosquillas en las mejillas y la luna…la luna lucía más hermosa que en cualquier otro lugar.

Aquel paisaje…es digno de verse todos los días.

-¡Oye, no corras tan rápido!-gritaba un pequeño castaño mientras intentaba caminar entre algunas rocas.

-No me digas que te has cansado-sonrió otro niño de cabello plateado cruzado de brazos mientras esperaba al más chico en el muelle.

-¡No es eso!-agitó sus brazos-Es que no veo muy bien y tengo miedo de caerme-sus ojos se volvieron llorosos.

-Ah…De acuerdo-se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano para ayudarlo a caminar.

-Gracias-sonrió tranquilo.

-Intenta no tardarte tanto, nuestros padres podrían darse cuenta-corrieron hacia el bote y se subieron a él.

-Ya lo sé-tomaron los remos y comenzaron a remar-¿Por qué quieres ir a la isla ahora?

-Ay algo que quiero decirte-lo miró serio.

-¿Y qué es?-inclinó su cabeza un poco.

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos-suspiró.

Habían llegado a otra pequeña isla, dejaron el bote y corrieron hacia un puente que conectaba con otra isla mucho más pequeña que cualquiera y con una palmera inclinada.

-Mira, Riku-señaló al cielo-Se ve maravilloso-sus ojos brillaban de sorpresa.

-Lo sé, siempre me lo dices, Sora-sonrió y ayudó al castaño a sentarse sobre la palmera.

-¿Sabes?-lo miró-Cada que veo el cielo me acuerdo mucho de la historia que mi tío me cuenta-comenzó a mover sus pies de atrás hacia delante.

-¿Historia?-intentó hacer memoria-Ya recuerdo, esa sobre la luz y la oscuridad unidas-negó con la cabeza-Sora, son sólo historias, espero que no las creas-se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Yo creo que sí sucedieron!-agitó sus brazos y piernas muy feliz.

-Bien…-suspiró cansado, sabía bien que su amigo era realmente inocente y cualquier cosa mágica podía ser sorprendente y creíble para él-Todo eso ocurrió-el castaño rió.

-Por cierto-se inclinó hacia su amigo-¿Qué me querías decir?-en ese momento Riku entristeció.

-Sora…-le tomó de la mano-Voy a mudarme-el castaño se sorprendió y bajó rápidamente de la palmera con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Te vas?-comenzó a llorar haciendo que el corazón de Riku se rompiera-¿Adónde?-se acercó más-¿Cuándo?-lo tomó fuerte de las manos.

-Me iré mañana…-bajó la mirada y sintió cómo el menor lo abrazaba fuerte sin querer soltarlo.

-¡No!-lloró más fuerte-¡No quiero que Riku se vaya!-el peli plata se sorprendió y respondió al abrazo de igual manera-¡Quiero a Riku conmigo!

-Sora…-el pequeño negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a mojar la playera de Riku con sus lágrimas-Vamos, Sora, vas a estar bien-logró separarse un poco de él para sonreírle.

-Pero…te olvidarás de mí-miraba al suelo.

-Nunca digas eso-el moreno alzó la mirada-Yo nunca voy a olvidarte, Sora-le secó las lágrimas.

-Pero ya no nos veremos-comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

-Te prometo…-juntó su frente con la de Sora-…te prometo que regresaré a jugar contigo-sonrió.

-¿De verdad?-las lágrimas empezaron a desaparecer para que una sonrisa llena de alegría fuera mostrada para Riku.

-De verdad…lo prometo…

_Riku…_

_Riku…_

-¡Riku!-fue golpeado por un libro igual de grueso que una biblia.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?!-sobó su cabeza intentando calmar el dolor.

-¡Hazme caso cuando te hablo, mocoso tonto!-gritó enojado el mayor.

-¿¡Y era necesario golpearme?!-se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Si no estuvieras en las nubes no sería necesario!-de igual forma se levantó para hacerle frente al menor.

-Señores…

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron de mala gana los dos.

-Están siendo molestos para los demás pasajeros-habló un hombre desde su asiento logrando calmar a los dos peli plateados de ojos verdes.

-Disculpe nuestro comportamiento-dijo el más grande y tomaron asiento-Riku, será mejor que dejes de distraerte o si no nos sacarán del tren.

-¡Deja de echarme la culpa de todo!-al ver que Sephiroth sonreía satisfactoriamente prefirió no seguir-¿Puedes recordarme por qué vengo contigo?-se recargó en la ventana.

-Tu madre confía en mí-abrió aquel libro-No quiere que su único hijo corra algún peligro o cometa una estupidez…aunque, eso ya es normal en ti-se cruzó de brazos.

-Cierra la boca ya-frunció el ceño muy molesto y volteó hacia la ventana para ver el paisaje.

Hace seis años que Riku había dejado las Islas del Destino para vivir en Vergel Radiante, su madre había sido transferida por cuestiones de trabajo por lo que no pudo negarse. Ahora su madre era transferida nuevamente a una ciudad de lo más oscura que podría ser cualquiera, la llamaban ''Mundo Inexistente'', para él le iba bien el nombre, en las noches casi no había gente respetable por lo que muchos salían con cuidado o simplemente no lo hacían, permanecían en casa luego del trabajo. Estaba preocupado por su madre pero ella insistió en que fuera de regreso a las islas con su hermano menor y tío de Riku, Sephiroth.

-Mi madre me hubiera encargado con Yazoo-dijo fastidiado.

-¿Yazoo?-el mayor lo miró con burla-Él no hace nada más que preocuparse por sí mismo, si fueras un niño ya te hubiera perdido en su propia casa y se daría cuenta después de mucho-rió.

-¿Qué hay de Kadaj?-se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo único que sabe hacer son dramas como todo joven de diecinueve años-negó con la cabeza de sólo recordar a su hermano más joven-Ambos serían un desastre, pelearían por el amor de tu madre y cosas infantiles como esas.

-Bueno, en ese caso, Loz estaría bien-sonrió.

-Loz… ¿En enserio?-el mayor tenía ganas de reír.

-Para mí estaría bien, es el más divertido de ustedes-en ese momento ambos rieron.

-Sí…no creo que hubiera sido buena idea-cuando el silencio se hiso presente Sephiroth se animó a hablar-Riku, permite que te haga una pregunta-el menor hiso caso-¿Cómo es que aceptaste venir conmigo tan fácilmente?-el menor cruzó sus brazos y su mirada nuevamente se enfocó en el paisaje detrás del cristal.

-Digamos que…-en ese momento recordó cierta sonrisa inocente-Hay algo que tengo que atender.

-Debe ser muy importante-comenzó a leer su libro.

-Sí…de hecho lo es-dijo en voz baja recordando con una sonrisa aquello que tanto ansiaba ver.

* * *

><p>En aquellas islas se encontraba una casa realmente grande. Para algunos pareciera que veinte personas viven ahí pero en realidad sólo vivían tres y de esas tres sólo un joven castaño lograba salir contadas veces al exterior ¿Por qué?... Bueno…<p>

Eso ni siquiera él lo sabía…

- ¡Ya sal de ahí!-gritaba un joven de cabello ligeramente pincho y rubio desde el interior de la casa-¡No es divertido!-una vena hinchada se dejó ver en su frente-¡SI NO SALES AHORA MISMO TE JURO QUE TE HARÉ LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE DESDE AHORA!-el chico se encontraba completamente desesperado, no era la primera vez que sucedía, normalmente el menor estaba escondido en el closet o en alguna habitación pero cuando realmente no lo encontraba eso significaba lo peor.

-¿Roxas?-habló desde otra habitación un chico pelirrojo y tres años más grande que el rubio-¿Qué pasa?-en seguida el mayor llegó a donde se encontraba.

-No lo encuentro-lucía muy alterado.

-Está en su habitación-dijo con simpleza el mayor.

-No, no está-negó con una mano en la frente.

-Sí, sí está-sonrió y lo llevó a una habitación muy grande con un gran balcón y una vista del mar muy hermosa-Mira-le señaló el bulto debajo de la cobija sobre la cama-Es él, debes de relajarte, Roxas-le dio unas palmaditas.

-Qué alivio-suspiró y sonrió levemente-De seguro se cansó de jugar y regresó a dormir-se acercó a la cama y se sentó en un borde, nuevamente sonrió y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del menor-Realmente me asustaste So…-en eso la cabeza cayó al suelo.-¡SORAAA!-gritó lleno de miedo-¿¡Pero qué...!?-Roxas tomó la cabeza, ésta resultó ser un balón-¡SORAAAAA!-su grito fue tan fuerte que el pelirrojo sentía que estaba por quedarse sordo-Axel…-se giró hacia el mayor con un rostro amenazador.

-¿S-si?-el pobre sudaba frío.

-¿Dónde está Sora?-se levantó bruscamente y se acercó a paso lento.

-Yo…-intentaba inventar alguna excusa pero al ver ese rostro amenazador del rubio decidió mejor no hacerlo-…Desde hace un rato que no encuentro a Sora y para distraerte busqué cosas para aparentar que él dormía pero te me adelantaste y me descubriste-Axel sentía que estaba por morir.

-¿Perdiste…a Sora?-estaba atónito.

-No, no, no, no-agitó sus brazos-Simplemente no lo encuentro, verás, él quería unos dulces pero no teníamos en casa así que fui a comprarlos a la tienda y cuando regresé él ya no estaba-se rascó la nuca.

-¡Para mí eso significa que lo perdiste!-lo acorraló en la pared.

-Roxas, esto es muy serio así que no es momento de que me acorrales, eso puede esperar. Ahora debemos buscar a Sora-se hiso el desentendido y tomó al rubio de la mano para ir al auto.

-¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!-estaba sonrojado-¡NADIE HABLÓ DE ESO!-al llegar al auto Roxas se zafó del agarre del mayor para ir en el asiento del piloto.

-¡Oye!-subió al auto-Yo quiero conducir-hizo un puchero.

-Lo siento, esta vez me toca a mí-frunció el ceño y encendió el auto.

* * *

><p>Un castaño caminaba feliz de la vida por la calle. Sus ojos grandes y azules mostraban su emoción, ver gente caminar de un lado a otro y la música que escuchaba por medio de sus audífonos le ponía cierto toque a la situación. No sabía a dónde ir en ese momento, pero tenía que apresurarse si no quería ser encontrado. Caminó unas calles más cuando se encontró un centro comercial y frente a él una estación de tren, veía como la gente caminaba apresurada de un lado a otro, al ver que del centro comercial salía más gente se decidió por entrar rápidamente.<p>

-¡Qué grande!-se emocionó tanto que le provocó a un grupo de chicas, más grandes que él, reír-¿Uh?-al ver que ellas llevaban un helado se les acercó-Disculpen... ¿dónde consiguieron eso?-señaló el cono.

-Por allá-señaló una chica con una sonrisa dulce.

-¡Gracias!-comenzó a correr.

Volteaba a todos lados, el centro comercial era bastante grande para él. Cuando llegó a la heladería no sabía qué pedir. Veía los letreros del menú y sólo conocía el chocolate, la vainilla y la fresa. ¿Qué ocurría con esos sabores de ''beso de ángel'' y la menta con chocolate? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que se podía combinar la menta con el chocolate! Definitivamente no sabía cómo son las cosas fuera de casa.

-Buenas tardes-saludó una chica castaña y de bonita sonrisa que hiso reaccionar al chico.

-Eh…uh…Bue…buenas…-rayos, se sentía nervioso, esa sonrisa boba lo demostraba.

-¿Qué desea?-señaló el menú.

-Uh…uno de…-volvió a enfocarse en la tabla de sabores, era tanta su curiosidad que quería probar todos, desgraciadamente tenía que escoger uno-Yo…bueno…-al ver que el chico se encontraba bastante liado en escoger la chica no hiso más que acercarse a él con una sonrisa muy distinta.

-No te preocupes, puedes pedir un helado común, pero si quieres probar algo más tenemos el de galleta, es bastante bueno y muchos lo prefieren por el buen sabor y los pequeños trozos de galleta de chocolate-al ver que el castaño suspiró aliviado por el consejo decidió preguntar nuevamente-¿Te gustaría uno de galleta?

-Eh…sí-asintió con una leve sonrisa por lo apenado que estaba-Ah… ¿cuánto cuesta?-había olvidado eso por completo-Verá…sólo cuento con 25 gils-le mostró sus monedas.

-Puedes comprar el mediano si quieres, cuesta 18 gils-le mostró la lista de precios.

-Oh…muy bien…que sea el mediano-sonrió.

-Está bien, en seguida te lo entrego, puedes tomar asiento-el moreno volteó hacía la barra y las mesas.

-Gracias, esperaré en la barra-en seguida se sentó.

-Es como si nunca hubiera salido-comenzó a servir el helado. Una vez que estaba listo lo llevó con el menor-Muy bien, aquí está tu helado, son 18 gils-Sora le entregó el dinero.

-Gracias…este…-intentó leer el gafete de la chica-Olette…-tomó el helado mientras quedaba pensativo.

-Jeje, de nada, llama si se te ofrece algo más-se retiró.

-Olette…creo haber escuchado ese nombre.-comenzó a comer de su helado.

Luego de diez minutos el helado había desaparecido y el pobre castaño se lamentaba por no haber llevado más dinero para otra ronda. No importaba, al ver lo fácil que era engañar a Axel lo volvería a intentar a pesar de que ya se imaginaba la reacción de Roxas y de… ¡Oh no! ¡Su tío! ¡Lo olvidó por completo! ¿Qué diría su tío si se enteraba? Sin duda perdería la cabeza. Su tío era tan sobreprotector que ya se imaginaba su reacción. Tenía que regresar lo antes posible a casa.

-Debo apurarme-se levantó rápidamente llamando la atención de Olette.

-¿Ye te vas?-se veía sorprendida.

-Sí... muchas gracias... Olette-salió corriendo de la heladería.

* * *

><p>-Sigo sin poder creer que lo hayas perdido-Roxas continuaba manejando, pero lo hacía tan rápido que el pobre Axel temblaba en su asiento.<p>

-Roxas, por favor, deja que maneje yo-estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana.

-¡Cállate! Todo esto es tu culpa-esquivó a un auto casi derrapando.

-¡Lo sé pero si nos terminas matando menos lo encontraremos!-el pobre estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

-Deja de quejarte y dame una idea de dónde puede encontrarse-esquivó un auto más.

-El centro comercial-el rubio quedó pensativo-Él mencionó que quería volver a visitarlo, lo más seguro es encontrarlo ahí.

-Muy bien, vamos para allá-en ese momento el timbre de un celular sonó.-Axel, toma mi celular y contesta por favor-el pelirrojo hiso caso.

-No creo que sea buena idea contestar-comenzó a sudar frío al ver de quién era la llamada.

-¿De qué hablas? Sólo contesta y ya.-dijo algo molesto.

-Vamos a morir si contesto-al ver que Roxas detuvo el auto sus nervios aumentaron.

-Ya, no dramatices, ¿Quién es?-le quitó el celular y revisó la pantalla, al leer el nombre quedó blanco y comenzó a temblar igualmente.

-¿Roxas?-le picó la mejilla.

-Es…es…Clo….Cloud…-el temblor aumentó.

-Contesta…-el rubio se alteró.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que le conteste?!-agitó el celular-¡Perdimos a su sobrino!-le lanzó el aparato a las manos-¡Contesta tú! ¡Si lo hago yo me degollará!

-¡Pero tú eres Roxas! ¡Es tu celular! ¡Es más fácil que me maten a mí!-le regresó el celular y el rubio lo tomó firme.

-Bien…contestaré…-el timbre estaba por dejar de sonar y Roxas contestó-¿Bueno?-intentaba que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

-¿Roxas, por qué no contestabas?-se escuchaba un poco molesto-Recuerda que debes contestarme en el momento.

-Sí…disculpe, es que voy en el auto, me estacioné y no encontraba el celular, de verdad, no se volverá a repetir-por alguna razón aguantaba la respiración.

-Muy bien, más vale que sea así.-dijo más tranquilo-¿Cómo está Sora?-y en ese momento el pobre Roxas se puso pálido.

-¿So…Sora?-el nervio le ganó-Pues…ahí está…

-¿Cómo dices?-parecía estar confundido.- ¿Qué te ocurre, Roxas?

-Está…bueno…yo-al ver que el menor se encontraba en problemas Axel decidió tragarse el miedo y tomar el aparato para hablar por él.

-¿Bueno?-contestó feliz, como si nada pasara.

-¿Axel, qué pasa con Roxas?-nuevamente se escuchaba molesto-¿Dónde está Sora?

-Ah, disculpe, Sora está en la casa, nosotros sólo íbamos a comprar algunas cosas y un poco de medicamento, Roxas no se siente muy bien, el pobre tiene fiebre y aun así quería manejar, ya ve cómo es-soltó una risa boba.

-De acuerdo, mejor cambia el asiento con él, no quiero que vayan a tener un accidente por sus tonterías, que Roxas se mejore, en la noche volveré a llamar-colgó.

-Wow, estuvo muy cerca, casi nos descubre-volteó hacia el rubio que comenzaba a relajarse-Será mejor que yo conduzca, Cloud me lo pidió-el menor lo miró molesto.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-infló las mejillas-¡Yo conduzco!

-Roxas, estás temblando, provocarás un accidente-comenzó a jalarlo del asiento.

-¡Suéltame, tarado!-intentaba zafarse pero aun así el pelirrojo logró moverlo para poder conducir-Desgraciado-dijo en voz baja pero pudo ser escuchado por Axel.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, es por Sora, ¿recuerdas?-le sonrió y encendió el auto.

* * *

><p>Riku por fin había bajado del tren. Por fin un poco de aire fresco. Volteó a todos lados, no recordaba que la estación de las islas fuera tan concurrida. De verdad las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Se había sentado en una banca al ver que su tío se había alejado un poco para contestar una llamada.<p>

-Riku-le habló el mayor.

-Ah, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó al ver que se le acercaba.

-Lamento tener que dejarte así-suspiró con pesar-Me llamaron del trabajo, me necesitan urgentemente.

-No te preocupes, puedo tomar un taxi-tomó sus cosas.

-No,¿por qué no das un recorrido al centro comercial?, yo me llevaré las cosas en mi auto y cuando quieras vas a mi departamento-le quitó las maletas.

-¿Estás seguro?-le sonrió divertido.

-Aprovecha, no siempre estoy de buen humor-le devolvió la sonrisa y le entregó unos billetes-Gasta en lo que quieras-dijo sin más al subirse al auto luego de dejar las maletas en los asientos traseros.

-Vaya, si qué estás de buenas-se acercó a la ventana-Si te hubiera pedido dinero antes lo más seguro es que contestarás ''Tienes a tu madre, pídeselo a ella''-rió.

-No mientas, nunca te traté así-encendió el auto-Como sea, debo irme, no vayas a llegar muy tarde-con eso último se marchó.

-Bien…-miró el dinero y lo guardó-¿Qué puedo hacer?-se giró para ver el centro comercial-No estaría mal entrar.-comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sora caminaba tranquilamente viendo cada cosa que se encontraba en los aparadores, puede que fueran cosas que no le interesaran, pero el hecho de que las miraba por primera vez se merecían su atención.

-¡Genial!-le brillaron los ojos-¡Hay remake de Majora!-sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿También te gusta?-preguntó un chico rubio y ligeramente bronceado.

-Oh…este…si-nuevamente se inquietó, no estaba muy acostumbrado a socializar desde hacía años.

-Quiero volverlo a jugar, era muy bueno-levantó un pulgar-Oh, perdona-dijo al ver que el moreno estaba un poco confundido-¿Es raro que un extraño te hable así de la nada?

-Eh…bueno…-comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

-Tranquilo, mi nombre es Tidus-le extendió la mano-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Am…So…Sora-le tomó de la mano.

-Muy bien, Sora-le tomó del hombro-¿Entras conmigo?-señaló la tienda.

-Bueno…yo…-estaba indeciso, vamos que para él el hablar con dos personas nuevas en un solo día era exagerado-Está bien…-en ese momento entraron a la tienda sin saber que alguien los miraba…bueno…sólo a él.

-Él está aquí-habló un hombre de vestimenta negra por medio de su celular-¿Qué hago?

-Llévalo fuera y ya sabes qué hacer después-habló la otra persona.

-Muy bien-colgó.

-Oh, mira Sora-el moreno se acercó.-Es Assassin's Creed, ¿lo has jugado?

-No…-tomó el juego y lo observó.

-¿De verdad?-se sorprendió-Es un juego muy bueno, te lo recomiendo, es algo difícil al principio, pero luego de unos minutos de juego tomas el ritmo.

-Ah…-sonrió y le regresó el juego.

-Sora, eres de pocas palabras-rió y le revolvió un poco el cabello.

Luego de unos largos minutos salieron de la tienda. Tidus había comprado un juego nuevo, se encontraba contando el cambio, al ver que faltaban unas monedas decidió regresar.

-Espera aquí, Sora-volvió a entrar a la tienda.

-Ajá-en ese momento se recargó en la pared, alzó la mirada al ver que una sombra le quitaba luz-¿Eh?

-Ven conmigo-dijo el hombre, tomándolo fuerte del brazo a arrastrándolo a alguna parte.

-¡Suéltame!-su brazo comenzaba a doler.

-¡Calla!-lo tomó más fuerte-No quieres que te vaya peor, ¿verdad?-dijo amenazante haciendo que el castaño temblara.

-Yo…-de verdad tenía miedo, nunca le había pasado algo igual.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Sora debe de estar por aquí-Roxas buscaba por todos lados-Será mejor dividirnos.

-Tal vez, yo iré hacía el segundo piso.

-De acuerdo, llama si sabes algo-apenas estaban por avanzar cuando escucharon a un chico rubio preguntar.

-¿No ha visto a un chico de cabello castaño y puntiagudo?-se veía preocupado.

-No, de verdad lo lamento-contestó un señor.

-Yo acabo de ver a un chico así, creo que iba con su padre, parecía que lo regañaba o algo, el chico lucía triste-contestó una chica con helado en mano.

-¡Ese debe ser Sora!-al escuchar el nombre Roxas y Axel no dudaron en acercarse al chico.

-¿Viste a Sora?-lo tomó de los hombros-¿Dónde?-Roxas estaba alterado.

-Eh…yo…-Tidus no sabía si contestar.

-Rox, relájate-lo apartó del menor-Discúlpalo, estamos buscando a Sora también.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?-los miró con desconfianza.

-Podría decirte que nos encargamos de cuidarlo-contestó Axel-Ahora, ¿dónde lo viste?

-Estábamos en la tienda de videojuegos, compré uno y me dieron mal el cambio, él estaba afuera esperando y cuando salí ya no estaba.

-Muy bien, dime tu nombre.

-Tidus.

-De acuerdo, Tidus, yo soy Axel y él es Roxas, voy a pedirte que me ayudes a buscar a Sora en todo el centro comercial, busca aquí en planta baja, si lo encuentras o lo has visto correr por ahí llama-le dio su número-Roxas estará en el primer piso y yo en el segundo, ¿de acuerdo?-el chico asintió-Muy bien, vámonos Roxas.

-Muy bien, te lo encargamos Tidus-dicho esto los tres se separaron.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Riku se encontraba en el primer piso, observaba los CD's nuevos de algunos artistas. Parecía buscar uno en especial, pero se notó la decepción en sus ojos cuando no halló el que era de su interés.

-Vaya, no hay nada bueno-suspiró con pesadez.

-¡Déjame en paz!-gritó un castaño que comenzó a correr desesperado, pasando a un lado de Riku y sorprendiéndolo demasiado.

-¿Pero qué…?-siguió con la mirada al chico, poco después vio a un hombre de ropa oscura correr.

-¡Ven aquí!-toda la gente los miraban espantados.

-¿Estará en problemas?-pensó y sin dar aviso comenzó a correr.

Sora no paraba de correr, sin embargo sus pasos se habían vuelto más lentos, comenzaba a agotarse. No sabía a dónde ir. No conocía lo suficiente el lugar como para encontrar un escondite adecuado. Entonces vio una entrada, parecía un túnel, no parecía que hubiera gente saliendo de ahí, pero eso no le importó, era eso o dejar que lo atraparan. Sin pensarlo un segundo más entró a aquel túnel, el cual, terminó siendo el estacionamiento. Al ver que era bastante grande se sintió aliviado, parecía que tendría una oportunidad de esconderse. Volteó a todos lados, y a unos cuantos autos se encontraba una camioneta de gran tamaño, no estaba mal esconderse detrás de ella, por lo que al escuchar los pasos de aquella persona no lo pensó dos veces para hacer caso a su idea.

-Por favor…Roxas…Axel…vengan…-abrazaba sus piernas mientras deseaba que alguien lo salvara o que por lo menos aquel hombre no lo encontrara.

-Maldito niño… ¿dónde te encuentras?-su mirada se posaba en cualquier rincón para hallar al menor-Sabes que podré encontrarte, después de todo este lugar no es muy grande.

-Roxas…Axel…tío Cloud-comenzó a temblar del miedo-Por favor…alguien…

En ese momento alguien le tomó del hombro…

-Aquí estás-le sonrió con malicia.

-No…-el pobre comenzó a llorar.

-¿Creías que era fácil escapar?-le tomó del cuello, alzándolo, casi asfixiándolo-Lamento decirte esto, pero tu vienes conmigo-comenzó a reír.

Pero sin previo aviso le golpearon la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente…

Permitiendo que Sora cayera al suelo y lograra respirar…

-Oye, ¿estás…-quedó atónito al ver los ojos azules del moreno-…bien?

-Yo…-se sorprendió al ver ese cabello plateado-…tu…tú eres…-extendió su mano.

-¿Sora?-preguntó con temor.

-¿Riku?-al verle nuevamente el rostro comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa en sus labios-¡Eres tú, Riku!-se lanzó a abrazarlo fuerte-¡Al fin estás aquí, Riku!-comenzó a reír.

-Sora, eres tú…-respondió levemente el abrazo, aún estaba sorprendido, pero luego de unos segundos una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios…

**_''Al fin regresé, Sora''_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien .w. aquí está, sé que es poquito, lo sé, pero sólo es el comienzo de la historia. Les prometo que este fic tendrá mejor historia que el anterior, ya ven que el otro eran puras bobadas de adolescentes xD jaja en fin.<em>**

**_Chicos, chicas, ¿qué les pareció? Bueno, malo, más o menos...háganlo saber con un review .w. ya saben, se necesita saber la opinión de la gente xD_**

**_Ya que tendré tiempo puede que la próxima semana suba el segundo capitulo...claro, si ustedes quieren .w._**

**_Por cierto, Lucendi espera que la hayan pasado bonito esta noche con la familia ewe ojalá Santa les haya traído muchos regalos, sii puro yaoi jajaja ok no_**

**_Feliz Navidad a todos! Chao y un mega abrazo! OwO)/_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Señoras y señores, he vuelto! Yey, nuevo capitulo xD no, no creo que estén tan animados ;-; Intenté subir capitulo la semana pasada pero no me sentía muy bien, disculpenme. Y como mañana comienzan las clases pues me puse en friega a escribir y en dos minutos la inspiración llegó x3_**

**_Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews n,n estuvieron bonitos y dejenme decirles que ayudaron mucho como inspiración._**

**_jeje bueno, les dejo el capitulo! disfruten c:_**

* * *

><p>Sora no dejaba de abrazarlo. ¿Hacía cuanto que no lo veía? Seis años. Era bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué el encuentro debía ser de esta manera? Bueno, ¿qué más daba?<p>

¡¿Qué más daba?! ¡Su amigo estaba en peligro! ¡No era momento de ponerse romántico! ¡Por favor!

-¿Estás herido?-se animó a preguntar al sentir que Sora respiraba más relajado.

-Oh…-soltó al mayor para sonreírle-Estoy bien…bueno…mi cuello…-acercó una mano a su cuello-…me duele…solo un poco-sonrió nuevamente.

-Debemos irnos antes de que despierte-le tomó de la mano para levantarlo-Hay que correr.

-Pero…quiero…-el mayor le prestó atención-quiero hablar contigo…-en ese momento Riku se dio cuenta de algo.

-Sora, ¿por qué…?-al escuchar que alguien se acercaba volteó y sin previo aviso fue tacleado por dos personas.

-¡Deja a Sora en paz!-Tidus se había levantado para acercarse a Sora-¿Estás bien?-el moreno asintió.

-Tidus…-en ese momento se escuchó un golpe.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a Sora?!-Roxas había fallado en darle un puñetazo a Riku.

-¿¡De qué demonios hablas!?-intentaba quitárselo de encima-¡Yo no lo ataqué!-al ver detenidamente el rostro del rubio se sorprendió-¿Ventus?-Roxas paró en seco.

-Él…él es Riku-el menor se acercó a ambos.

-Riku…-Roxas se levantó para observar al chico-Vaya, creciste bastante-sonrió.

-Claro, ayúdame a levantarme-dijo sarcástico para después levantarse y sacudirse el polvo-Te recordaba más amable, Ventus-Sora y Roxas comenzaron a reír.

-Yo no soy Ventus-sacó su celular para llamar a Axel.

-¿Cómo dices?-Sora le tomó del hombro.

-Es Roxas-sonrió.

-No puede ser-lo miró divertido-Roxas era un amargado y siempre estaba desaliñado.

-Las personas cambian-el más grande le sonrió nuevamente y guardó el celular.

-Por cierto…él…-tomó de la mano a Tidus-se llama Tidus.

-Perdona la tacleada-sonrió apenado y le tendió la mano-Como dijo Sora, me llamo Tidus, acabo de conocerlo hoy.

-Descuida, no hay problema-le devolvió el saludo un poco serio.

-¡Ya llegué!-dijo Axel.

-Eres muy rápido-dijo Roxas un tanto sorprendido, normalmente el pelirrojo era un poco lento.

-Se trata de Sora, mis piernas no debían flaquear-al ver al albino se sorprendió-¿Quién es?

-¿Recuerdas al niño de la foto de Sora?-el pelirrojo asintió-Bueno, es él y nos ayudó a salvar a Sora.

-¡Oh, vaya! Recibimos mucha ayuda hoy-suspiró-No somos tan buenos en esto, ¿no, Roxas?-se rascó la nuca.

-Habla por ti-nuevamente se encontraba serio y a Axel no le provocó más que una risa.

-Eso duele-volteó a todos lados-¿Y dónde está el tipo ese?

-Del otro lado de la camioneta-señaló Riku.

-Perfecto-Roxas se acercó pero sin aviso alguno una persona encapuchada apareció y lanzó lo que parecían ser cuchillos-¿Pero qué…?-esquivó el ataque.

-¡Roxas!-Axel se acercó a él y de la nada hiso aparecer una pistola con silenciador, disparó al enemigo, al ya no escuchar ruido se asomó-Ya no hay nadie.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-igualmente se asomó y frunció el ceño al comprobarlo-Lamento decirlo, pero tendremos que avisar de esto a Cloud.

-¿¡Qué?!-se espantó-Si lo hacemos el problema será realmente grave, no por nosotros, sino por Sora.

-Lo sé…-volteó a ver a los otros chicos-dejemos esta platica para después, necesitamos llevarlos a casa.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Iban en el auto. El pobre Sora se sentía un poco incómodo, eran demasiadas personas.

-Tidus… ¿dónde…vives?-sonrió un poco temeroso.

-Oh, yo vivo cerca de la playa…bueno, muy cerca-se rascó la sien izquierda.

-De…-suspiró, debía calmarse-¿De verdad?-sus ojos brillaban.

-¿No hay mucha gente ahí?-preguntó Riku, por laguna razón no le agradaba que Tidus acaparara la atención de Sora.

-La verdad si-suspiró cansado-No hay momento del día donde la gente deje de abundar.

-Entonces no será difícil encontrar tu casa-dijo Axel que estaba al volante.

Habían llegado a lo que era una zona bastante decente. Las casas no eran tan grandes como la de Sora, pero vaya que sí sorprendían. Lo que más llamó la atención de ellos eran los carteles de un próximo partido de Briltzball.

-Son muchos-dijo Roxas un tanto sorprendido-Y todos tienen al mismo tipo-señaló la imagen de un hombre moreno, con barba al medio rasurar y cabello largo-¿Quién es?

-Créanme, no es nadie importante-de repente Tidus se veía de malas-Pueden bajarme aquí-dijo de repente.

-¿Esta es tu casa?-preguntó Riku al ver que se estacionaron frente a una casa de fachada más sencilla.

-Sí, ¿luce muy distinta a las demás?-rió divertido y bajó del auto-Bueno, muchas gracias por traerme.

-Gra…gracias-logró decir el castaño mientras sonreía apenado.

-Oh, no es nada, Sora, cuídalo bien Riku-le sonrió al albino mientras alzaba el pulgar. Poco después entró a la casa.

-Es agradable-dijo Sora con una sonrisa provocando un leve sentimiento de disgusto en Riku.

-Sí…creo que no es tan malo-volteó hacía otro lado.

-Riku-captó la atención del pali plata-¿Vienes a mi casa?-dijo con mucha ilusión.

-Sí, no hay problema-le sonrió cálidamente.

-Esperen-ambos le prestaron atención a Roxas-¿Y tu madre, Riku? Ella no está enterada de que vienes con nosotros.

-Mi madre está en "Mundo Inexistente" por algunos asuntos del trabajo-miró a Sora-Mi madre quería que yo regresara así que me encargó con mi tío Sephiroth.

-¿Entonces podré verte más seguido?-Sora se veía emocionado.

-Parece ser que sí-estaba por revolverle el cabello cuando un celular sonó.

-Es Cloud-Roxas revisaba su celular.

-¡¿Mi tío?!-el moreno entró en pánico-¡No contestes!-se acercó al asiento del rubio.

-Tengo que contestar, él no sabe lo que pasó-estaba un poco nervioso.

-Yo puedo contestar-dijo Axel bastante tranquilo.

-Tú estás manejando-en ese momento contestó-¿Señor Cloud?

-Roxas, te escuchas mejor, ¿estás en casa?-se escuchaba tranquilo.

-No, en estos momentos vamos de regreso, nos demoramos un poco, verá, nos encontramos con Riku, el viejo amigo de Sora.

-Sí, estaba enterado de que había regresado. Su tío me contó todo.

-Señor, Sora pide que Riku vaya a la casa, ¿hay problema con que lo visiten?

-No hay problema, tengo confianza en él, ya lo arreglaré con su tío.-hubo un ligero silencio-Bueno, llamaré más tar…-el chico lo interrumpió.

-Señor-se sentía nervioso por lo que iba a pedir, tanto que inclusive los que lo acompañaban se sentían de igual manera.

-Dime-su voz se escuchaba muy distinta, tal vez ya había percibido el nerviosismo de Roxas.

-Quisiera tener una plática con usted dentro de una hora, ¿puede ser posible?-Axel mostró una mirada llena de preocupación y Sora jugaba con sus manos mientras Riku le tomaba del hombro.

-Debe ser algo muy importante-estaba un poco desconfiado.

-Lo es-suspiró-Es acerca de Sora, por lo que debo…debemos hablarle en privado-sonaba preocupado por lo que Cloud se alarmó un poco.

-¿Está herido? ¿Qué pasó?-espantó ligeramente a Roxas.

-No, no está herido…señor, no es algo que deba hablarse por medio del celular, por eso le pido permiso para que Axel y yo lo veamos en su oficina.

-Muy bien-suspiró con pesadez-En una hora, los estaré esperando-colgó.

-Mi tío… ¿está enojado?-Sora estaba preocupado, cuando Cloud estaba enojado las cosas se ponían feas.

-No, por suerte no-guardó el aparato-Axel, llevemos rápido a los chicos a la casa, sólo tenemos una hora.

-Muy bien-aceleró.

Sora se mantenía muy quieto en su lugar y eso comenzaba a preocupar a Riku. Tal vez se debía a la edad, después de todo Sora ya tenía catorce años, ya había dejado de ser un niño…pero había algo en él que realmente le inquietaba…la forma de actuar y lucir de Roxas, ese chico nuevo Axel y… Sora…actuaba muy distinto a como recordaba. Algo ocurría.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del castaño Riku se sintió muy distinto. Esa no era la casa que él recordaba. La casa de Sora era más pequeña. ¿O era la casa de Cloud?

Definitivamente las cosas eran distintas…

-Pasa, Riku-el moreno le tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la sala.

-Sí, con permiso-se sentaron en el sofá.

-Muy bien, nosotros tenemos que vernos con Cloud-dijo Axel mientras le revolvía el cabello a Sora-Riku, cuida bien de él y no te dejes engañar-le guiñó un ojo.

-Volveremos en unas horas, cuídense-Roxas lucía bastante serio.

Cuando los más grandes salieron de la casa el pobre Sora no hiso más que suspirar.

-La charla con Cloud va a ser larga ¿no?-le sonrió al rubio cuando subieron al auto. Al ver que mantenía la mirada perdida le tomó del hombro-Vamos, no irás solo-encendió el auto.

-Lo sé…es solo que…-aquella sonrisa llegó a su mente provocando que su mirada entristeciera.

-¿Roxas?-Axel lo miraba curioso.

-No…-en ese momento volvió a su porte serio-No es nada. Arranca.

-Como digas-le sonrió intentando animarlo.

Sora había llevado a Riku a su habitación. Quería mostrarle el balcón.

-Mira-le señaló el mar-¿No es hermoso?-como siempre lucía asombrado.

-Hacía mucho que no veía el mar-se recargó en la barda mientras dejaba que la brisa tocara su rostro y ondeara su cabello. En ese momento notó la mirada de Sora y al voltear hacia él el pobre moreno bajó la mirada sonrojado-Sora, ¿estás bien?-le tocó la mejilla-Estás rojo-enseguida Sora le retiró su mano.

-Si…bueno…-intentaba relajarse respirando hondo.

-Estás nervioso-afirmó.

-¡No!-nuevamente comenzó a jugar con sus manos-No…no estoy nervioso-al sentir una mano acariciándole la cabeza le hiso tensarse.

-Debes relajarte, nos conocemos de hace mucho, ¿no?-le sonrió-Hace un rato me hablabas con mucha naturalidad y hasta que llegaron los otros tu voz comenzó a temblar.

-Lo sé…yo…-suspiró-Intento relajarme…-sonrió avergonzado-Esto…se ha vuelto raro.

-¿De qué hablas?-entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en el borde de la cama-¿Acaso no hablas con nadie?-eso hiso que el ojiazul alzara la mirada.

-Yo…no habló con nadie-tomó una almohada para abrazarla.

-¿Qué hay de la escuela?-nuevamente le tomó del brazo-Conociéndote, debes de hablar con muchos.

-No…-negó con la cabeza y tomó aire-Yo no he salido durante cinco años-eso sorprendió bastante a Riku-Puede que lleve más tiempo aquí.

-Cinco años…-repitió-Eso es mucho tiempo-observó la habitación-¿Estudias aquí?

-Sí, mi tío Cloud contrató profesores particulares para que yo no tuviera que ir a una escuela.

-Al menos hablas con alguien más-suspiró.

-Te equivocas-sin dejar de abrazar su almohada se recostó-A esos profesores no puedo hablarles de un tema que no sean sus materias, a los únicos que tengo para hablar son Roxas y Axel, además de mi tío.

-¿Y qué hay de tus padres?-en ese momento Sora se levantó de golpe, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Ellos no están-esa mirada inquietó a Riku.

-¿Qué hay de Ventus y Xion? Son tus hermanos-se cruzó de brazos.

-Ellos…-bajó la mirada y abrazó con más fuerza aquella almohada.

-¿Qué pasa?-le tomó de los hombros.

-Ellos…-comenzó a respirar agitado-Mamá, papá…Ventus y Xion…ellos murieron hace seis años-eso realmente no se lo esperaba.

-Espera…hace seis años yo me fui de este pueblo y ellos aún estaban vivos-el menor asintió.

-Poco después de que te fueras Ventus tuvo un accidente en un viaje con sus amigos-comenzó a llorar y se limpiaba las lágrimas-Mamá y papá tuvieron un accidente en el auto y Xion enfermó de repente-Riku le tomó del rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas-Es por eso que mi tío Cloud se volvió mi tutor, pero como está tan ocupado en su trabajo no puede hacerse cargo completamente de mí, así que para no descuidarme me hace estudiar aquí…pasar… todo el día aquí-Riku le quito la almohada para abrazarlo y Sora sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró a él-Pero…si estás aquí…yo no estaré solo…¿verdad?

_Y eso…._

_Le rompió el corazón…_

_Un sentimiento muy similar al de seis años atrás…_

_Siempre lo quiso proteger…_

_Ese siempre fue su deseo…_

_Desde pequeños ha sido lo único que ha querido hacer._

-Sora…-le habló dulcemente haciendo que el menor alzara el rostro-Te prometo que no me volveré a ir-le sonrió y el moreno no hiso más que sonreír aún con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y volverlo a abrazar.

_"__Te prometo que no me iré de tu lado…Sora"_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cloud se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, viendo fijamente a los jóvenes frente a él. Se notaban nerviosos, preocupados, temerosos de la reacción de su superior.

-Dijiste que era a cerca de mi sobrino-se inclinó un poco hacia el frente.

-Así es señor-dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Entonces, comienza-se enderezó.

-Verá…-el pelirrojo le interrumpió.

-Creo que debo ser yo quien comience-ambos rubios se enfocaron en él.

-Habla, Axel-pidió el mayor.

-Verá, hoy perdimos…perdí a Sora-Cloud estaba por hablar al igual que Roxas-Sé que me va a castigar, pero por lo menos permítame contar la historia-Cloud aceptó-Por mis descuidos permití que Sora saliera de casa y se paseara por el centro comercial.

-No, espera, yo también…-al ver la mirada asesina de Cloud, Roxas intentó interferir.

-Roxas, déjame hablar-el menor se calmó-Al parecer Sora se conoció con un chico y pasó el tiempo con él pero desgraciadamente cuando el chico se alejó por un momento un tipo intentó llevarse a Sora y hacerle daño. Nosotros habíamos llegado al centro comercial cuando el chico buscaba a Sora, nos ayudó a buscarlo pero Riku fue quien terminó salvándolo.

-¿Terminaste?-preguntó de mala gana.

-Sí-asintió.

-¿Así que sólo vienes a contarme en cómo pusiste en peligro a mi sobrino?-realmente estaba molesto.

-Señor, no solo fue culpa de Axel, yo…-un golpe en el escritorio los exaltó.

-¡Sé bien que no fue sólo su culpa!-se levantó de su lugar-¡Ustedes debían hacerse cargo de él! ¡Son sus guardaespaldas! ¿¡Cómo es posible que un menor pueda más defendiéndolo que ustedes!?-ambos agacharon la cabeza-¡Se supone que han entrenado!-en ese momento alguien entró a la oficina.

-Debes relajarte, Cloud-habló el peliplateado.

-Largo de aquí, Sephiroth. No es asunto tuyo-ahora la mirada llena de ira era dirigida a otra persona.

-Lamento decirte que, si mi sobrino está envuelto en este problema, entonces no está mal incluirme-le miró serio.

-No me hagas enojar más, ¿quieres?-se paró frente a él.

-Me malinterpretas, Cloud-se acercó a los más jóvenes-Mi sobrino salvó a Sora ¿y dices que no es asunto mío?-le sonrió-Desde hoy soy su tutor, tengo derecho a saber lo que ha ocurrido.

-Sephiroth…-estaba a punto de explotar.

-Cloud…-sin duda alguna correría sangre.

-Señores-habló Roxas interponiéndose en la discusión-Además de venir a explicarles lo sucedido en el centro comercial, vine para hablarles acerca del agresor.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?-se adelantó Sephiroth a preguntar molestando así a Cloud.

-Verán-aclaró su garganta-El hombre que atacó a Sora vestía totalmente de negro.

-¿Y eso qué?-Cloud no le encontraba sentido a la información de Roxas-Cualquier hombre puede vestirse así.

-Lo sabemos bien, señor-habló Axel-Pero lo que nos inquieta es el hecho de que, en el momento en que lo íbamos a tomar del suelo alguien apareció de la nada.

-No lo detuvieron-dijo el peli plata.

-Así es. Esa persona utilizaba cuchillos como arma.-le mostró uno a sus superiores-¿A ustedes no les parece familiar?-Cloud lo tomó para observarlo bien.

-Este cuchillo-en ese momento frunció el ceño cuando las imágenes que tanto quería olvidar volvieron a su cabeza-¡Ellos…!

-¿Cloud?-Sephiroth notó como la mirada del rubio se oscurecía-¡Cloud!

-Yo creí…-su cabeza comenzaba a doler-¡Creí que me había deshecho de ellos!-estaba a punto de caer al piso de no ser por Sephiroth que logró sostenerlo.

-Vamos, debes calmarte-dijo el más grande.

-Señor…-Roxas estaba por acercarse a él.

-Vayan a casa-intentaba levantarse-Asegúrense de que Sora y Riku estén bien.

-¿No sería bueno llevarlo con un médico?-estaba preocupado, Cloud comenzaba a ponerse pálido.

-¡No!-cuando logró enderezarse nuevamente su cabeza recibió una punzada, pero esta vez más fuerte, tanto que lo hiso caer de lleno al suelo.

-¡Tifa!-en seguida una morena de traje de secretaria entró a la oficina.

-Dígame, señor Sephi…-al ver al rubio con las manos en la cabeza y siendo llevado en brazos del peliplata al sofá le alarmó completamente-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Tifa, llama al médico inmediatamente-le dijo bastante serio.

-En seguida-la mujer salió.

-Ustedes dos-se giró hacia los más jóvenes-Vayan con Riku y Sora. Es obvio que después de lo sucedido hoy tendrán en la mira a ambos.

-Pero…-el rubio quería ayudar.

-Vamos, Roxas, nuestra mayor prioridad es Sora-Axel le tomó de la mano y salieron juntos de ahí.

-Maldición…-suspiró-Debemos mantener la calma por el momento-se recargó en la pared.

-Sora no debe enterarse de lo que está pasando-logró decir Cloud-En cuanto me sienta mejor, quiero hablar con Riku.

-¿Para qué?-al pensarlo unos segundos entendió-Tiene sólo quince años.

-Sé que tiene quince años-cubrió sus ojos, no soportaba la luz-Pero a partir del momento en el que salvó a Sora se ha incluido en todo esto. Y como tú lo dijiste...a él también lo tendrán en la mira.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy n,n espero que les haya gustado. Y perdonen si fue cortito ;-; Es que si escribía más sentía que el capitulo perdería lo intenso .w. jeje bueno.<em>**

**_Sin más, ya saben, como siempre, si les gustó dejen review, sino pues también x3 ya saben que su opinión es verdaderamente importante._**

**_Jajaja, por cierto Feliz año nuevo...bien atrasado...pero feliz año xD_**

**_Nos leemos luego! c:_**


End file.
